Games Of The Heart
by Vals
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn start dating, Weiss finds the woman of his dreams....or is she?


Title: Games of the Heart Author: Val E-mail: Candygurl59@aol.com Disclaimer: Alias is owned by ABC, Touchstone, Bad Robot Productions, and JJ Abrams. This has been written out of pure love for the show. Rating: PG Distribution: Sure, just tell me first Feedback: Yes please! Tell me what you thought, loved, hated, anything! Summery: Weiss finds the woman of his dreams, or is she? Classification: Vaughn POV, romance Rating: G  
  
"Knew the signs, Wasn't right, I was stupid for a while, Swept away by you, And now I, feel like a fool, So confused, My heart's bruised, Was I ever loved by you?"  
  
***** SD-6 is gone. Sydney quit. She left all the lies, the hate, the betrayal, and the evil behind. And here I am, standing on her porch; about to pick her up to go to a King's game. We are doing this to show our newfound freedom, and to finally be together without having to be scared.  
  
*****  
  
I knocked softly on the door. "Who's there?" Her sweet voice filled my ears, as I grew tense. "It's me Syd, Vaughn" "I'll be right there." The door opened, revealing her beautiful smiling face looking up at me. "Come in" I smiled and walked inside. She led me to the couch were another woman was seated. "Francie, this is Vau... Michael." It almost slipped, she almost called me Vaughn. It felt so good to hear my first name leave her beautiful, full lips. "Hello Michael" Francie greeted me warmly and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you Francie" She smiled. "Well, we better get going. Bye Francie, see you later!" She grabbed my hand and led me to the door as I said goodbye.  
  
****  
  
Eric walked into my office, a grin on his face. "So, how'd it go with Sydney last night?" I laughed "It was great. We went to the King's game and I even had her cheering like she was a huge fan" I paused a moment, my mind lingering on what had happened later that night. "And after the game?" He gave me a sly look and chuckled. "We went to a small outdoor café."  
  
*****  
  
"Oh Michael! This place is beautiful!" Sydney's eyes lit up at the sight of a small outdoor café on the outskirts of the city called Parisian Nuit. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" I came here a lot, mostly to think while I drank some coffee or ate some French pastry. This place reminded me of my childhood in France, of my past. We sat down at a table in the back. Our only light source was a small candle in the middle of the table and a couple of lights adorning the high antique fence that surrounded the outside garden. I ordered some coffee for us and we drank it as we talked about ourselves. "So Michael. Let's play a game. I ask you a question about yourself and then you ask me and we switch back and forth, ok?" I smiled "Sure" "ok. What's your favorite color?" "Orange" She smiled and wrinkled her nose. "Orange? Whose favorite color is Orange?" "Mine! That's who" I chuckled. "Ok, my turn. What's your favorite kind of food?" "Italian" It went on and on until we had to leave because it was getting so late. There was so much about Sydney that I hadn't known, the simple things about her that a good friend should know. And then we found ourselves sitting on a bench, in the park, side by side, hand in hand. And I looked into her eyes, someone could get lost in those beautiful eyes, and I found myself leaning towards her, until my lips were pressed against hers in a sweet kiss.  
  
*****  
  
Eric grinned as I finished telling him about last night. "I'm glad you two had a good time. I've got some good news." "What?" "Well, you know Gina, the girl I've been dating for a long time now, right?" "Yeah, I know who she is" I looked at him curiously. "Well, she's the one." No, it couldn't be. Eric Weiss, serious about a woman? But what he said next shocked me even more. "We're getting married, and I want you to be my best man."  
  
*****  
  
As I sat down on Eric's couch and awaited the arrival of Gina I felt that there was something strange. Eric had never been so attached or committed to a woman, and this seemed so sudden. I hadn't even met her yet, but according to Eric she was wonderful. I heard the doorbell ring and Eric opened the door, letting in a tall, well-built blonde with blue eyes and long legs. She was very attractive, but she was nothing compared to Sydney, or at least in my eyes. She smiled and said to me, "Hello, I'm Gina. You must be Michael, I've heard so much about you." As she shook my hand I noticed the engagement ring on her finger. "Yeah, I'm Michael. Nice to meet you Gina." She and Eric sat down on the other couch and she told me about herself. There was something about her that seemed to make me curious. Something wasn't right. It was like her eyes were sending me signals that she didn't really care about Eric and that she was just putting on an act. I tried to shake all of these thoughts out of my head as I smiled and told her about myself, but they continued to invade my thoughts until I just couldn't ignore them anymore. There was something too perfect about this woman. And then, I saw it. She had been covering the right side of her neck with her long blond hair the whole time, nervously playing with it as if she was trying to hide something. When her hair fell back, and she didn't notice, I caught a glance of a small red mark on her neck. No wait it was a hickey. Why would she be trying to hide it? Why wouldn't she want Eric and I to see it? If Eric gave it to her then why should she keep it from him? There was only one answer that repeated itself in my head. She was cheating on him.  
  
*****  
  
As soon as Gina left, Eric turned to me, smiling brightly. "Isn't she great?" he said, his voice filled with enthusiasm. "Yeah, she seems wonderful," I gave him what I hoped looked like an encouraging smile, "Ok, this is gonna sound strange but. have you given her a. hickey lately?" A bewildered and amused look crossed Eric's face. "You little weasel you," He smiled, "But no, I haven't"  
  
"Shit"  
  
I had to find out what this woman was up to, and I had to find out fast. ***** A couple of months later, it doesn't matter how many, it could be 3 or 5 months, whatever seems right to you.  
  
I had followed her several times, and what I had found had proved me right. She met with a man; I think his name was Steve, almost every time I followed her. Steve would kiss her, caress her, and they would steal away to some unknown place where I would not follow, afraid of what I knew I would find. I had known for some time now, that Gina was having an affair, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. Eric thought he had finally found his true love, his soul mate, but it was all an act. Still, I refused to believe it was true until I heard her say it; I even saw it with my own eyes and couldn't bring myself to believe it. So I followed her once more. It was late at night, maybe around midnight, and I spotted her leaving a bar with a man. It was Steve. I followed them all the way to a hotel on the other side of town. They got out of the car and I hid myself behind some trees. It gave me a clear view of them and I could hear everything they said. Gina moaned with pleasure as Steve started to kiss her in a heated frenzy. "When is this going to end Gina, I need you to be with me, only me." He mumbled in a very low, husky voice. "Look, we don't have anything right now. This guy is in love with me. All I have to do is marry him tomorrow, put up with him for a while, make love to him once or twice, and then leave him after I've taken his money. He's loaded, and it would really help us out." My mouth dropped open and it felt like my eyes were about to jump out of their sockets. I had denied it for so long, but now that I had heard the words come out of her very mouth, I knew it was true.  
  
*****  
  
It was the day of the Wedding and I needed to take action, fast. I put on my tux and hurried to my car. The Wedding starts in and hour, and the church is about 45 minutes from my house. If I hurry, I might be able to get there in time.  
  
*****  
  
The traffic is horrible. I've been in my car for half an hour and I'm not even halfway there yet, so I pulled off the highway. So I'm driving down this side road when my car stops. Damn it, this can't be happening. I got out of the car and lifted the hood, I couldn't find anything wrong so I got back inside and tried to turn it back on.  
  
Oh great, I'm out of gas  
  
I looked to the side of a road and saw a forest. Maybe if I cut through the woods I could get to the church on time. Sure, I'll get dirty and messy, but all that matters is that I get there before it's too late. So I walked into the woods and here I am, wandering around like an idiot, lost, in the middle of the woods. I've been searching for a way out for thirty minutes. The Wedding probably started by now, but maybe I can still get there with enough time. I stepped into a clearing in the woods and saw a familiar figure lying on a rock, looking up at the sky. Her brown hair was put up in a tight bun, some loose strands resting upon her face. She was dressed in a wine red strapless dress, obviously for Eric's wedding, but why wasn't she there already? "Sydney?" She turned to face me quickly, a relieved look crossing her face when she realized it was just me. "What are you doing here Michael?" She looked curiously at my dirty tux and almost laughed. "I'm trying to get to Eric's wedding, my car broke down and don't ask me how I ended up here because I really don't know." She laughed. " Why aren't you at the wedding Syd?" She looked down at her hands. "I come here when I need to be alone, when I need to think. Going to a wedding, I just didn't think I could do it. So I came here to think for a while. I was going to go eventually though." I was struck with a genius idea. Wait a second, if she comes here on purpose it means that she knows how to get out! "Syd, do you know how to get out of here?" She looked at me strangely. "Of course, my car is just down that way"  
  
Thank god  
  
"Syd, I need to tell you something." I explained to her everything I had learned about Gina. Her eyes were wide with shock and she looked terrified. "We need to get to the wedding before it's too late!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the clearing. We walked in silence for about a minute until we came across her car on the side of a road. "Get in" She said, trying to rush so that we could get there as soon as possible. As soon as we were in the car she looked up and down the empty road and drove down it at a speed that I'm sure was over the speed limit. She drove recklessly, not caring about anything except for getting to the church. "I guess working for SD-6 comes in handy" she smiled at me, the loose strands of hair flying all over her face. She looked so beautiful.  
  
Damn I love this woman  
  
*****  
  
We got to the church and jumped out of the car. I grabbed her hand and we ran up the steps and opened the door to the church. Everyone turned to stare at us in our dirty, sweaty state. Sydney was the first to speak. "Eric! You can't marry her!" the crowd gasped. He gave me a questioning look and I walked towards him. He met me halfway down the isle. "What is going on here?" He hissed through his clenched teeth. I whispered, not wanting anyone to hear me but him. "Man, she's cheating on you. She's having an affair. She doesn't love you Eric!" He stared at me, a look of pure disbelief and confusion on his face. "Mike! Why are you saying this? Why are you lying to me like this?" I sighed and looked straight into his eyes. "Eric, look. You are my best friend, my co-worker. I support you One hundred percent. I wouldn't be telling you this unless it was true. I would never lie to you about something like this, I would never take away something that would make you happy. I'm telling you the truth, if you go through with this, you will be sorry." I gave him a pleading look, if he didn't believe me. he could be making a huge mistake. He looked at me seriously and a look of despair replaced his once angry stare. "Are you serious?" ,he said, his eyes pleading me to say no. I swallowed the lump in my throat and sighed. "Yes, I am." I could have sworn I saw him tearing up but he wiped his face furiously before I could make sure. I put my hand on his shoulder. "You can do it Eric" He nodded and walked back up to the altar, where Gina was standing nervously. "Gina." Eric paused nervously, "do you. love me?" Gina looked at him sweetly "Of course I do, honey" Eric looked over at me and I nodded, he had to do this. Just then I noticed a man in the back of the church. He was trying to leave without being noticed, when I realized that it was Steve. I pointed him out to Eric. His face turned red with anger that he was trying to hide. "Gina," he pointed at Steve, " who's that?" She smiled nervously "That's Steve. He's a friend of mine." I decided maybe I should step in because this wasn't going so great. "Really Gina, are you sure he's not more than just a friend?" I asked her, with an inquisitive look on my face. She tried to look innocent and stuttered. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Weiss looked at her, and brushed his hand against his eyes, to keep the tears from coming. "Gina, I know about. him." Gina was in shock "What are you talking about, honey? I love you. Steve is just a good friend of mine!" She tried to smile, but failed. "Yeah, a very good friend," Eric tried to stay calm, " Gina, don't pretend, I know what's going on" Gina finally gave in. She picked up her dress and walked down the isle, stopping in front of the exit and next to Steve. She linked her arm with his and spoke. "I don't know how you found out, and I really don't care! I never loved you anyways!" She walked out with Steve as Eric stormed out of the church through the exit on the side. The crowd gasped, and I followed him while Sydney tried to comfort his parents.  
  
***** He sat on the steps, his face buried in his hands, his elbows leaning against his knees. I walked over to him and sat down. "I don't know how this happened. I thought that she was the right one for me" He struggled to get the words out. "Look man, it's not your fault. You had no way of knowing. The right woman is out there somewhere, and when you find her, you'll know." He looked up at me, his face red. "I thought Gina was that woman. How do I know I won't make that same mistake again?" "Because when you find her, something inside of you will snap, causing you to do crazy things you never thought you'd do before for that woman, and it will be different than with anyone else." He smiled at me and I put my hand on his shoulder. "Thanks Mike," he tried lighten the mood," How come you always know just the right thing to say, it's like you have a gift with words." he chuckled and continued, "Balls of Steel." I laughed. "Let's not go there" I smiled at him and we stood up. "I better get on home, I have a lot of thinking to do" "Sure man, go on" I said, and as he left I realized something, what I had told Eric, about when you find the right woman, it was true.  
  
*****  
  
I had told Sydney to meet me tonight at the pier, late, around 10:00, when it was dark and the lights shone in the darkness. I told her I needed to talk to her urgently, and after we got some gas into my car, I went to buy something very important. I was shopping, when I saw it, and something inside me told me that it was perfect.  
  
***** So here I am, at the pier, the spot where Sydney had called me to, soon after we had met, and had held my hand. It was a very special spot for us. It was perfect for tonight.  
  
She arrived and stood next to me, smiling. "You were great today, Michael" I looked at her. "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you." I planted a small kiss on her lips. "You said you needed to talk to me?" She asked, growing curious. "Yeah," I leaned in and whispered in her ear, ***"Quand je parlais à Eric aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Je me suis rendu compte que vous êtes celui pour moi. Sydney, je t'aime davantage que l'amour n'importe qui d'I autrement, et vous êtes la femme la plus belle que j'ai jamais rencontrée. La seule chose que je dois être heureux est vous, et la seule chose que je veux plus que toute autre chose dans le monde, est de passer le reste de ma vie avec vous." I got down, and kneeled in front of her. "What are you doing Michael, get up" I smiled and pulled a little black box out of my pocket. I opened it, revealing an engagement ring. She gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. "Sydney, will you marry me?" She was in shock. A tear slid down her cheek and she broke into a smile, her beautiful dimples showing. "Yes, Michael, I will"  
  
**The End**  
  
***Translation= When I was talking to Eric today, I realized something. I realized that you are the one for me. Sydney, I love you more than I love anyone else, and you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. The only thing I need to be happy is you, and the only thing that I want more than anything else in the world, is to spend the rest of my life with you. (Pardon the French, I don't speak it, I used a translating device) 


End file.
